


Baby Naming.

by Goths_and_Roses



Series: Duncan and Shaun [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Daddy's girlfriend is having a baby, Duncan lisps, Gen, New Sibling, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Duncan is curious about Ms Val's baby bump.





	

The smell of Pork n' Beans drew Duncan over from his toys to the kitchen where Daddy's girlfriend, stood stirring a pan that she was heating. Duncan looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It looked the same as it did yesterday when they'd had lunch. He couldn't tell time properly yet but when the arrows pointed that way it could only mean one thing. Lunchtime. 

He shuffled over quietly and stood nearby to the red haired woman, teddy bear dangling from his hand. Shaun would be home from school for food any minute. Ms Val said Shaun was bringing Nat over for food, too. Duncan wasn't sure if he liked Nat, she was loud and she said big words. Shaun said big words, too. 

Valkyrie noticed him standing behind her and smiled. "Hey kid. You hungry? This is almost cooked." the boy nodded and tiptoed to try and see the food. That's when Valkyrie scooped him up in her arms and propped him on her hip. Duncan put his arms around her shoulders and held on, being careful not to kick her belly. Daddy said she was having a baby. He remembered when the Doctor lady back home had a baby. She got a big belly for a long time, she said it was where the baby was growing. Duncan didn't want to hurt his Daddy's new baby, but Red didn't tell him much about it so he didn't know if he could. 

"Mith Val... Daddy sayth you're pr... Having a baby." he spoke with a quiet voice, and rarely said many words at once, some words were harder to say and Duncan struggled with his S sounds and sometimes other sounds too. 

"Yes, that's right. A new friend for you and Shaun to play with." she told him, petting his messy brown hair. "Your belly is thtill thmall.." Duncan murmured, reaching down with one tiny hand to rub her tummy like he'd seen his Daddy do. Valkyrie giggled softly and put him down so he wouldn't slip. "Yeah, the baby won't here for a few months, yet." 

"Whath her name?" Duncan asked, looking up at her with big round eyes. The little gap in his teeth was adorable even if it made him lisp a little. "How do you know it's a girl?" Valkyrie asked, tilting her head to the side. Duncan shrugged and put his head on the woman's tummy. "I dunno, I just think she might be..."

Just then the door unlocked and Shaun stepped in, announcing himself with "I'm home." As he kicked off his shoes and turned behind him, "No shoes inside, Nat." 

"Jeez, you really hate dirt, dontcha." came the familiar voice.

"Yes, but it's Mummy's rule, not mine." the older boy retorted, toeing Nat's boots with his now bare foot. "Shoes off." he told her again, but he was smiling.

Valkyrie waved to her son and his friend before ruffling Duncan's already messy hair. "Is Pork n' Beans okay, you two?" 

"Yes, Mum!"

"Yes!" the two chorused back to her with happy little faces. Satisfied, Val nodded. "Good, because it's ready." and with that she began serving bowls of the hot food. Once it was all dished up, she carried four bowls to the dinning table, carrying two in each hand like a fancy waitress. Duncan wondered how she never dropped them, it looked hard to do. As the four of then sat down to eat, Duncan piped up, his tiny voice barely audible to anyone other than Valkyrie. "Mith Val... Does she like the food?" he asked, pointing his fork at her belly. 

Val giggled and nodded. "Yes, I think so. You really think it's gonna be a girl, huh?" 

To which Nat butted in "Oh yeah, that'd be neat! We need more girls in the Jewel! What're ya gonna call her?" 

"It could still be a boy, Nat. Did you and Mister MacCready think of a name?" Shaun joined the conversation. 

Shaking her head and rubbing the ever growing bump, Valkyrie pondered. "Why don't you guys think of some? One for a boy and one for a girl." she posed the idea in the form of a game. "Whoever thinks of the best one will get some pie!" 

Nat bounced at the thought of pie. "Your pies are always so good, Miss Val! I bet I'll win a slice for sure!" 

Shaun's own little competitive side showed more around Nat, and this was no different. "Well I like Billy. Its short and simple." 

"Bo-oring. What about Jackson?" The newspaper girl opposed his simple name. 

"Not bad. I like both, what about you, Duncan?" she turned to the smaller boy with her question. He shrugged and ate his lunch quietly. 

"Madelyn is a pretty girls name." 

"Yeah, if you're an old lady. What about Suzy?"

"Jenny!"

"I don't like Jenny." the ten year old bickered with each other and Valkyrie just watched them fondly. 

"Mary..." Duncan mumbled softly. "Mary or Joseph." 

"Like the Bible?" Shaun asked, looking at his future step brother with confusion. 

"Like Mommy and Daddy's middle names." he corrected. Valkyrie's smile spread to a warm grin and she ruffled his hair. "I love it. Well done, Duncan." 

After lunch, she gave all three children a slice of pie before sending Shaun back to school and Nat back to Publik Occurrences. 

"Mary..." she repeated to herself, looking down at her belly fondly.


End file.
